Broulada
Broulada is the name of a small, though important, town in the south of Nareikk, less than ten miles from the country's border with Danetha. The settlement exists for many years in the late Age of War, and possibly into the Age of Peace. It is briefly visited by the central characters of Violet Sword Blade. Geography Broulada is in the very south of Nareikk, and so its appearance and surrounding terrain are very different from more conventional Nareikk towns such as Jadina or Overdain. It is described briefly in Violet Sword Blade as "a small town consisting of many clusters of mud brick houses and a temple to the Agarekk, the rain god" - notable in that it is the only detailed description in Violet Sword Blade of the Nareikker religion, other than passing references to Naenvitum. The significance of Agarekk's temple is likely due to the fact that Broulada, being close to Danetha, would see little to no rainfall in an average year, and it is clearly important to the populace. There is also a villa to house the governor of the town, the courtyard of which is also described: "a large courtyard, in the centre of which stood a fountain that shot jets of water into the air with great speed". The courtyard is noted as being very large, and being "easily big enough for them all", refering to an army of 1300 Kazdriel soldiers passing through the town. Etymology and History In its early days, Broulada was a Danethan town, and its name reflects this: Broulada, in the Danethan language, means "cluster of buildings", and is a common term used to describe a village or town. It was likely overtaken by Nareikk during the Liberation of Lonnverek or at a similar time, in which the Kazdriel and Army of Nareikk freed towns such as Lonnverek on the southern border from the Danethan Military. It is likely that Broulada was Danethan-controlled at the time, but fell to an attack and was converted into a Nareikker settlement. In Violet Sword Blade Broulada's first mentions in Violet Sword Blade are at the barracks of Jadina in the chapter "Reform and Repress", in which General Nahama mentions that rebellions have broken out in the streets of Broulada and Lonnverek, with soldiers from Avaritum, Camnberodia and Siarn being dispatched to quell the rebellion. The unrest seems to have followed the Battle of Jadina, in which Cantharan forces engaged the Kazdriel in a costly battle which resulted in heavy casualties on both sides. Its next and subsequent mentions relate to the passage of Xianorus' forces through the town in the chapter "Through Broulada". There, the Xianorus Campaign begins, trekking through the south of Nareikk and entering Danetha via Broulada, though it is notable that the populace of the small town still seem resentful towards the soldiers, an act which Derrassa openly criticises, claiming "The people of these isolated towns envy the Kazdriel for breaking away from the official Nareikk army. They’re still under the disillusion that Nareikk’s forces are the ones who are keeping them safe at night" - it is this opinion which may also have resulted in the rebellion in the town. See Also * Dokeria Category:Locations Category:Settlements Category:Nareikk Category:Danetha Category:Locations in Violet Sword Blade